


Invincible

by beatlechicksteph



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 31 Days of Writing Challenge, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatlechicksteph/pseuds/beatlechicksteph
Summary: Hermione takes a risk and takes a stranger up on his invitation to travel
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Hermione Granger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	Invincible

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days Writing Challenge 
> 
> Prompt: Write for a fandom you've never written for before

Hermione Granger couldn’t believe her life right now. She had a lot of experience in what the Muggles would consider unbelievable. Now? She was experiencing what most Wizards would consider impossible. 

She had been walking down the street after picking up her dinner from the corner shop, when he appeared. 

His hair was flipped up in an almost bouffant style, but messier, spikier, sexier. He was wearing a three piece suit, with a brown trenchcoat over it. And when he saw her, he smiled as if he knew exactly who she was. 

A smart woman would have kept walking. She would have not made eye contact. She would not have followed him into his blue box when he told her she was just the person he was looking for. 

But even though she was the brightest witch of her age, she was not a smart woman. She was a curious woman. 

And so when the mysterious attractive man led her away, she followed. 

When she entered the blue box and it was bigger on the inside, she marveled. 

And it wasn’t until he was whisking her away on her first adventure that she realized she had never even asked his name. 

The Doctor, he tells her. Just, The Doctor. 

The Doctor takes her through the stars, across the universe and backwards and forwards in time. And no matter where they land they always find trouble. But they always manage to find their way out of these scrapes. Him with his wit and technology, her with her magic. 

One night, while lying side by side in a grassy field admiring the night sky of 12th Century England, he tells her he’s never traveled with someone like her. Usually he has to spend a lot of time pulling his previous companions out of trouble. Never has he had someone who was almost an equal. That night, he slips his hand into hers for the first time. 

Another night, after they successfully defeat the fleet of Daleks, again, he learns her lifespan is longer than an average Muggle’s and she is not even close to being even middle aged. That night, he pushes her up against the door of the TARDIS and kisses her for the first time. 

Later, after they defeat some Cybermen and Weeping Angels who somehow managed to team up, running high on adrenaline, she tells him that she loves him. She doesn’t expect an answer back. There was no way someone like him would love a mere mortal like her. Except, he does say it back. And that night they make love for the first time in one of the TARDIS’s many beds. 

She doesn’t know how long they travel together. But her trips back home become fewer and fewer, and time starts to have no meaning. Sometimes they manage to travel somewhere and not run into trouble. They set up in long term housing and blend in with the locals. She can almost imagine a normal life. Just the two of them. 

But then the itch comes back. They’ve stayed too long in one place. Neither of them want to settle, and with a shouted Allons-y, they’re off on their next adventure. 

She couldn’t imagine her life being any better than it was now. She was traveling time and space with someone she loved more than anything, and who loved her just as well. It seemed nothing could go wrong. Nothing bad could happen. Nothing could stop them. They were invincible.

And then, one night, something happened. 

Something went wrong. 

They weren’t careful. They were joking. They thought they had won, or so they thought. And then a rogue alien fired at him. He didn’t see it coming. She didn’t get her shield up in time. 

He regenerated


End file.
